saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamato Haseo/SAOF Arena
Yamato Haseo is a playable character in SAOF Arena, appearing as one of the main characters. Background REDACTED Playstyle Yamato is a mixed class, and is one of the most difficult to master due to possessing a large amount of differing moves. Yamato can rely on both firearms to hold enemies at range or lay down suppressive fire up close, or with his blade, he relies on high speed combos to overwhelm an enemy, playing much like Ishi in this regard. Movelist Normal attacks *High Time: An upwards slash that launches an enemy into the air. **EX-High Time: Exceed results in a triple upwards spin. *Helm Splitter: A downwards slash that hits fast and hard. **EX-Splitter: Exeed results in a triple downwards spin. *Crescent: A wide horizontal slash that also gives Yamato a bit more room. **EX-Crescent: Exceed results in added damage and also a small AOE while sending Yamato further back. *Stinger: A fast drive forward with the blade to stab into the enemy. **EX-Stinger: Exceed results in a powerful forward AOE, increasing range and damage. *Roulette Spin: A spinning drive upwards in midair. **EX-Roulette: Exceed results in additional spins. *Streak: A fast and hard forward horizontal strike covering distance. **EX-Streak: Exceed results in a powerful triple spin. Special attacks *Honeycomb Fire: A fast volley of bullets from Freedom and Justice. *Rain Storm: A volley of bullets sent downwards in midair. *Point Blank: A fast and powerful shot from Jackal-21. *Prop Shredder: Yamato spins his blade at high speed in his hand to shred the enemy. **EX-Shredder: Exceed results in Yamato spinning the blade much faster, resulting in more damage. *High Flyer: Yamato unloads all six shots of Wolf-500 while jumping over the enemy in an arc. *Challenger: A single shot with the Challenger, causing massive damage. *Shuffle: A counter which, when an enemy connects, results in Yamato launching himself back, then forward again to strike hard with his blade. **EX-Shuffle: Exceed results in Yamato landing two powerful multi-hit blows. *Table Hopper: Performed with a perfectly timed dodge, and allows Yamato to dash back and forward at extreme speeds up to three times consecutively. *Trillion Stab: Performed after Table Hopper, Yamato rushes forward and stabs into the enemy multiple times at high speed, before performing a powerful Stinger. **EX-Trillion Stab: Exceed increases the number of stabs as well as the speed and power, as well as adding an AOE effect to the final Stinger. *Overtaker: Performed after Table Hopper, Yamato jumps upwards and comes back down in a powerful slash. **EX-Overtaker: Exceed results in Yamato hanging in the air by spinning multiple times while coming down. *Pure Impact: Performed after Table Hopper, Yamato makes a quick shot with the Challenger. *Buckshot Spike: A counter which results in Yamato kicking the enemy into the air and, as they are falling, shooting upwards at point blank range with Jackal-21. *Exceed: Charge up to release Armature Limiter Level 2. Can be charged to release Limiter Level 1. Causes higher speed attacks and more damage. Limiter Level 1 will also damage Yamato with each attack, lasting for a much shorter duration that Limiter Level 2, but being incredibly fast and powerful. There are special versions of Yamato's melee attacks with Exceed. *Max-Act: Instantly achieve an Exceed level without charge time if executed perfectly after an attack. Grabs *Backslide: Yamato pushes the enemy behind him and quickly shoots Jackal-21 behind him. Instant kill *Jackpot: Yamato fires a single shot which, if it connects, results in Yamato firing off all his weapons with extreme speed and precision, before ending with Freedom and Justice crossed and firing two final powerful shots. *Blade Master's Shadow: Yamato releases the Level 0 Limiter on Armature and move in fast and hard, cutting the enemy apart with extremely fast slashes in the blink of an eye, before moving back and boosting forward, twisting in the air and making one final slash. Battle Quotes "Let's do this." ''(When selected in character select) ''"Hah. This should be fun!" ''(When selected in character select) ''"You better give it your all!" ''(Character intro) ''"Alright! Show me what you got!" ''(Character intro) ''"C'mon, already." ''(Idle) ''"We fighting or what?" ''(Idle) ''"High time!" ''(When performing High Time) ''"Up we go!" ''(When performing High Time) ''"Go down!" (When performing Helm Splitter) "Slam-dunk!" ''(When performing Helm Splitter) ''"Back off!" ''(When performing Crescent) ''"Right there!" ''(When performing Stinger) ''"There!" ''(When performing Stinger) ''"Hyeah!" ''(When performing Roulette Spin) ''"You're gone!" ''(When performing Streak) ''"Hah!" ''(When performing Streak) ''"How's this?" ''(Whe performing Honeycomb Fire) ''"Rain down!" ''(When performing Rain Storm) ''"Gotcha!" ''(When performing Point Blank) ''"Okay!" ''(When performing Prop Shredder) ''"Here we go!" ''(When performing High Flyer) ''"This'll finish it." ''(When performing Challenger) ''"Gotcha now!" (When performing Challenger) "Not quite!" ''(When performing Shuffle) ''"Too slow!" (When performing Shuffle) "Bang!" ''(When performing Buckshot Spike) ''"Get gone!" ''(When performing Backslide) ''"Not bad, not bad." ''(When below 50% health) ''"Time to get serious..." ''(When below 50% health) ''"Time to end this!" ''(Performing Jackpot) ''"Get ready!" ''(Performing Jackpot) ''"Jackpot!" ''(Final shot in Jackpot) ''"It's over." ''(Performing Blade Master's Shadow) ''"Hnh..." ''(Performing Blade Master's Shadow) ''"Couldn't... do it..." ''(Defeat) ''"Ngh... dammit..." ''(Defeat) ''"That's that." ''(Victory) ''"Good fight. Let's meet again sometime." ''(Victory) ''"How's that for a gun show?" ''(Victory after Jackpot) ''"That was... exhilarating..." ''(Victory after Blade Master's Shadow) Stats Trivia *Much of Yamato's moveset is based on moves of the same name performed by Dante and Nero in Devil May Cry 3 and 4 respectively. Alternate Costumes '''White Outfit: '''A white version of Yamato's coat. '''Dante:' An outfit based on Dante in Devil May Cry 3. '''School Uniform: '''Yamato's normal school uniform in real life. '''Gekkoukan: '''An outfit based on the Gekkoukan High School uniform worn by the Protagonist of Persona 3. Category:SAOF Arena Character